For many years men have tried to improve elements provided by nature to make them more useful for their own benefit. One such element is water. For water treatment, since time immemorial, mankind has used different kinds of filters and methods of purification that go from the simplest to the most sophisticated ones.
The object of the invention is to provide an electropurifying and softening system, of continuous flow, for water and liquids for human, agricultural and industrial consumption, that functions providing all those advantages for purifying and softening the volume of liquids required at the necessary time.
It is well known that at domestic level, apparatus like the one invented are actually totally unknown.
It is the intention of the art offered, to give solution to a problem, daily present in many places, for which nobody has found a solution to date.